


Just Glad This Day Is Over:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Cookies, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milk, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxing/Relax, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is happy that her dad let up on being a mother hen, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Glad This Day Is Over:

*Summary: Grace is happy that her dad let up on being a mother hen, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was glad that her father was gonna let up on her, She loves her father, but he could be a little too much. She appreciates everything that he does for her, & is always there for her, when he needs her. She was resting on the couch, like she promised him. She was concerned as she saw her father coming in, & locked up, as he was trying to forget what happened that day.

 

After he changed, He sat next down to his daughter, & they shared milk, & cookies, that he brought with him. “Are you okay, Danno ?”, she asked, as she took a cookie, split it between the two of them, & ate in silence, before the blond spoke.

 

“I am okay, Monkey, It was a tough case, & we didn’t think we could solve it in time, & things went to hell in a hurry, but it’s all good now. I am glad that this day is over with”, The Loudmouth Detective said to his child, as he gave her a smile.

 

“Well, Danno, You got to rest too, Why don’t we do a movie day tomorrow ?”, The Young Girl suggested, as she pours them another glass of milk. “I will call Steve”, He made a quick phone call to his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. Then, They finished the cookies, & milk, while they watched t.v., & relaxed.

 

The End.


End file.
